


That Magic Feast

by sanguinaire (septmars)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septmars/pseuds/sanguinaire
Summary: A late-night Force bond led Rey to witness something she shouldn't.





	That Magic Feast

When Rey opens her eyes, she sees Kylo sitting on the bed, naked, one hand wrapped on his erect cock. Her Force-melded mind is flooded with images of herself; sweaty and panting on the battlefield, pleading and wide-eyed on the elevator, defiant and determined on her knees. Memories linger on her wet, full mouth; the feel of her hand on his thigh; glimpses of her flesh.

She feels him sensing her. His eyes flies open. Neither of them move, speak. The air between them is buzzing, electrified, wanting for a spark. Rey waits.

Then, his hand begins to move.

It’s a slow, tentative stroke at first. He’s testing for her reaction, wanting to see if she’s repulsed. But she’s not. She watches him with a mix of fascination and mortification and—in the background, with her trying her best to deny it—something akin to arousal. When he makes sense of her reaction, his strokes become more firm, more confident.

He locks his eyes to her and begins to fill their linked mind with obscene fantasies. Him on his knees, mouth on her cunt. Fantasy-Kylo’s tongue move as fast as Real-Kylo’s strokes: slowly at first, before picking up speed. Fantasy-Rey mewls with every lick, panting _yesyesyes_ with every suck on her clit.

Rey stands rooted on her place, watching Kylo jerk himself off, feeling her arousal mount with every stroke until she can’t take it anymore. Slips her own hand underneath her tunic and starts.

Kylo sees her and grunts, speeding up, his cock glistening with precome. Fantasy-Kylo sucks Fantasy-Rey’s clit hard and she moans, shuddering her release. Rey is not there yet, no, and neither is he—but they’re getting there.

Their breathing become ragged, uneven. Galaxies separate them, but Rey can feel his body heat as if he’s right beside her, as if she’s not in her bunk alone. She senses his want, _so, so_ badly and it heightens her own pleasure, the thought of this man _wanting_ her so much.

Another fantasy comes. This time, they are both in the red room, resplendent in royal robes, her straddling him on the throne. A vision of something that can be. Rey chokes on her laughter, because _of course,_ of course he would. Kylo stares at her, practically daring her to comment, but she wouldn’t. It’s an appealing image, yes, both of them on the same side, fucking each other like rabbits. But it’s only a fantasy; she’s refused him and will continue to do so unless he gets his head out of his ass.

Nevertheless, Rey presses her hand harder to her clit.

Fantasy-Rey moves fast, bouncing up and down on Fantasy-Kylo’s cock. He grips her thigh to keep her in place, and the fantasy focuses on the feel of her supple flesh, the warmth of her tight cunt, her moans and his grunts.

Rey feels herself getting closer and closer. She knows he’s close too; she watches his strokes getting faster and faster, his breath growing more ragged, his cock slick with his own precome.

Fantasy-Kylo climaxes with one last final thrust, and Real-Kylo follows not soon after, the emperor and his dark empress shattering to a million of blinding lights.

Rey watches as Kylo lets out a guttural groan and sputters. The sight of his leaking cock and the experience of his orgasm is enough to make Rey reach her own peak. She bites her lip, strokes her clit one last time, and feels a rush of pleasure wash over her.

They both watch each other for a while, breath ragged, still not speaking. Then the bond passes and Rey is back on her bunk, shaken but satiated.

—

Ever since that fateful night, Rey can’t stop thinking about Kylo. About his cock, more specifically. She dreams about it, about him, every night. Touches herself, pretending it’s him. Comes to the thought of his mouth on her. It’s on one of these excursions that Kylo catches her.

The Force works in mysterious ways, and it apparently likes to work when they’re masturbating.

Rey gasps. She feels Kylo’s eyes boring into her. He knows her thoughts, knows that she’s thinking of him when she does this, knows that she wants him all over her. She should be ashamed, should be disgusted by herself. Yet her arousal heightens.

She _wants_ him to watch.

It’s Kylo’s turn to gasp when he realizes her intention. He sheds his robe and pulls at his cock, already tumescent.

Before it’s his fantasy that fills their linked mind; now it’s hers. She pictures both of them in that lit elevator, him on his knees looking up to her. She relishes the feeling of looking down to him, towering over him for once. He is bigger than her, but not when he’s kneeling.

This time, Fantasy-Kylo uses his fingers instead of his mouth. Rey shifts a little bit to offer Kylo a better view of her spread cunt. He watches, enraptured, as she inserts one finger and thinking it’s his. They both feel her tightness, her greedy little cunt sucking eagerly.

Rey begins to move her finger in and out, brushing her clit from time to time. Kylo groans, picking up his speed. Rey watches his flushed face and slick cock with an emotion quite similar to greed. She wants him to do more, more, _more_. Wants him to want her more, until he’s an incoherent mess.

Unsatisfied, Rey inserts another finger into her cunt and her Fantasy-Kylo does the same. She thinks about his hands, one of them in her cunt and the other on her thigh. They’re big and muscular, callused with labor and rough on her. Or so she imagines. And by the look on Kylo’s face, it’s what he imagines too.

Rey speeds up her strokes and watches as Kylo does the same. Beads of sweat trickle down her skin. She feels hot. Wants to moan freely, like him. But she can’t, she has to keep quiet. Unlike him, she doesn’t have the luxury of a private suite. The Falcon only has so much space and they’re living on close quarters.

She can’t make a lot of noise, so Fantasy-Rey does it for her. She imagines herself screaming her release, letting go in ways that she can’t do right now. Fantasy-Kylo pulls her fingers away, now slick and wet with her come.

Kylo locks eyes with Rey. He knows what she’s going to make him and he wants to watch her as she does it. Rey meets his gaze, presses her hand harder to her clit.

In their shared mind, Fantasy-Kylo licks his sticky fingers clean, savoring her taste: salty with a slight metallic tang.

It’s this image that does Kylo in. She watches as Kylo is overcome with bliss, watches as he groans and bucks, spilling himself all over her bed. His orgasm fills their shared mind, bursting like a supernova. Rey accelerates her strokes, pinching her clit with her other hand. It isn’t long until she reaches her own pleasure and Rey has to bite her sheets to keep herself from screaming.

Like before, the bond passes not long after they’re both satisfied. Soon, Kylo is gone and the only evidence of him is in Rey’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](https://swkink.dreamwidth.org/2696.html?thread=13448#cmt13448) kink meme prompt.
> 
> Title comes from the (NSFW) E.E. Cummings poem, "she,straddling my lap"


End file.
